Ilyanna Estilwen
Name Real Name: Ilyanna Estilwen Name Significance: "The gift of hope" IC Information Current Age: 120 Attitude: timidly friendly, naively curious, optimistically dreaming. Star Sign: * Born 1 Tarsakh, 1255 DR. * Year of the Raging Flame Born under the Sign of the Trident and with Full Selûne under the sign of the Chalice. Those born under the sign of the Trident are quick witted, spontaneous and gregarious. They have a lively curiosity and are intelligent, persuasive speakers, enthusiastic, inquisitve and communicative. They love discussing new ideas and projects. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Chalice are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm. Appearance: Ilyanna is a notably attractive young maiden, even by elven standards of beauty, with wavy, honey blonde tresses and fair skin. Her blue-green eyes are often wandering, the sparkle of unabashed curiosity clearly within them. Her hands are slender and delicate, with long, slim fingers well-suited for playing stringed instruments. Ilyanna has a slender build, befitting that of a maiden of high society. She moves with some natural grace, but appears too frail for any strenuous, sustained activity. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Ilyanna wears or carries the following items of note: * a diamond ring, with the diamond magically altered into the form of a daisy * an exquisite pendant with the arcane mark of Crueak Wolfswift * an elegant harp of an unusual dark wood, seemingly shaped, not carved, with sylvan runes running along its frame. The harp possesses the spirit of a nymph, who sings in sylvan and weeps when it rains. * a cloak of finely spun gold thread Character's Religious Dogma: Devout follower of Corellon Larethian, "the Protector" and Father of the elven people. Common Statistics Race: elf (sun) Height: 5'4" Weight: slender Skin Tone: fair, with light bronzing Skin Texture: smooth Eyes: cerulean blue Hair: honey-blonde Left Handed or Right Handed: right-handed Favored Instruments: harp and tambourine Primary Weapon: rapier, though it is often not drawn unless absolutely necessary in combat Current stats: 12 str, 14 dex, 10 con, 8 wis, 16 int, 20 cha Accent: Evereskan elven, melodic Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Common, Auran, Draconic, Dwarven, Illuskan, Chondathan, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal, drow Recognizable Features: Relatives: Lorenthas Estilwen (father), Vhela Estilwen (mother), Valeras (older brother) Backstory Ilyanna was born and raised in Evereska, to Lorenthas and Vhela of House Estilwen, an old family of both wealth and status, given their reputation of having many dedicated mages of quality. Ilyanna had few wants, as her family had the means to provide her with anything she needed. Being both the youngest and a daughter, amongst her kin, she was often indulged in many ways that her older brother was not. Her older brother Valeras already showed promise in his arcane studies at the esteemed College of Magic and Arms, and it was hoped that Ilyanna, too, would carry on the family tradition, given the early, promising signs of her talent. Frail and prone to illness at a young age, Ilyanna was schooled at home, rather than sent to study at the College of Magic and Arms with her peers. As a result, she grew up somewhat withdrawn from others, and so her parents indulged her interests, providing her tutors in the various arts and languages. While Ilyanna favored music and singing, she dutifully studied arcane lore as her family wished. One of Ilyanna’s few companions was another young sun elf, Taliesin, born the same year and month as she and with a similar disposition, though more studious. Taliesin studied the arcane arts at the College of Magic and Arms, and her family encouraged their relationship, hoping Ilyanna’s interest in arcane lore would ignite with his. To all but Ilyanna, it was obvious that young Taliesin cared greatly for her, beyond that of mere companionship. Wishing to be helpful, and at her parents’ encouragement, Ilyanna assisted Taliesin in much of his research for his arcane studies. Perhaps to catch her wandering attention, Taliesin showed Ilyanna an old tome he had accidentally acquired, with lore of planes other than their own. Ilyanna was intrigued, and spurred by her interest, the two began studying planar lore quietly together, the secret that brought them even closer than before. The assault of the phaerimm on Evereska shattered the carefree life that Ilyanna and many others in the guarded vale had previously taken for granted. Due to the valorous efforts of her older brother Valeras, Ilyanna and Taliesin were safely whisked away to one of the many temporary camps hastily created for those who were not suited for defending the vale, the young, elderly, and infirm. Though Taliesin tried to shield her from the most abject horrors, Ilyanna saw enough death and suffering for those hapless enough to encounter phaerimm on their own to make her reluctant to wander anywhere by herself, even after the phaerimm had been defeated. Realizing her fear, Taliesin pledged he would never willingly leave her side. In the years following that dark time, Ilyanna and Taliesin were nearly inseparable. Much of Evereska was in ruins, and like many others, Taliesin chose to continue his arcane studies at home, supplementing his studies with the resources that remained at the College of Magic and Arms. Together, they continued their secret studies, delving into the rituals of summoning and dismissal, as well as teleportation magic. While Ilyanna was driven when they pursued that line of lore together, she withdrew more and more from her formal arcane studies. Her parents, seeing how scarred Valeras had been from his ordeal with fighting the phaerimm, did not push Ilyanna, looking disappointed but turning their eyes quietly away when she chose to play her harp instead of study her tomes. It was a day like any other when Taliesin came to Ilyanna’s study, breathless and excited. He had something to show her… a surprise. He led her past the Singing Waters, towards one of the more devastated sections of the guarded vale. The path was barely visible, overgrown with green from neglect. Overhead, the bent, weeping trees formed a canopy, nearly blotting out the evening sun. They hardly saw the dark form behind them until it was nearly too late. Ilyanna barely caught sight of it as Taliesin pushed her towards what had been their destination… one of Evereska’s many hidden portals. Time froze for a moment as everything around her brightened, sharpening in both color and focus… the dark green of the trees overhead, the shape and pop-popping sounds of the force missiles that Taliesin called forth at the shadowy figure… only for a few moments… and then… Darkness. Then the song of steel rang out around her. Shouts, battle-clad figures rushing past her with swords drawn. One roughly jostled her and she fell to the side, disoriented near a pool of blood on the ground. There, an elven male lay gasping, his graying eyes staring up at her. Ilyanna’s eyes widened in horror, and she froze. Laughter, harsh and barking beside her… Rough hands took ahold of her, jerking her away from the body. And then the air shimmered and Taliesin appeared in his familiar crimson robes, looking weary. She reached out towards him, as her captor dragged her away. His eyes flashing, Taliesin lunged towards her, his own hand outstretched. Ilyanna closed her eyes as the missiles whizzed past, and she was released. She opened her eyes, biting her lip as she stumbled towards him. Around them both, the battle still raged. Smiling wearily, the use of his magicks having drained much from him, Taliesin extended his hand towards her. Hastily, the two strode through the unfamiliar camp, trying to find a safe, quiet place, his arms protectively about her shoulders. The bridge was not far… Taliesin’s steady smile was comforting. She saw the frown cross his lips only a moment before he roughly pulled her behind him. She was falling, and then he, too, was… A dark stain blossoming on his crimson robes, red rain drops splattering to the ground. She thought she heard her name before she hit the ground roughly and darkness consumed her. Current History Currently, Ilyanna serves as the Foreign Minister for the city of Yulash, where she sits upon the Council. She won the 6th Ward of the Council, widely considered the "Adventuring District" due to the influence of adventurers, easily defeating her opponent Interia Alain Izrinal by a ratio of 2 to 1. In her second election campaign, Ilyanna defeated her opponent, Bik "Reth" Gralok. She has been nominated for the position of City Administrator, though the nomination has not yet been confirmed. Ilyanna is a familiar face to the allied forces, consisting of the Order of the Truesword, the Knights of Myth Drannor, and the kingdom of Cormanthyr, stationed at the ruins of the ancient city of Myth Drannor. During the wars against the demon Krantrar, a campaign that spanned many months, she performed each evening for the many humans, elves, and dwarves gathered there, to inspire them with song. (OOC) Information Playing Status: active Current Character Level: 20 (Bard 17 / Rogue 3) Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since July 2007 Category: PC Category:PC